06 grudnia 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 10.00 "Bill Cosby show" - odcinek serialu USA 11.50 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA: 12.00 Agroszkoła: Świński interes 12.20 Polagra 91: Małe masarnie 12.30 Bogowie, ludzie i zwierzęta - film dok. o Nepalu 13.00 Eko-Lego 13.25 Nerwice 13.50 Religie i kościoły w Polsce- Polski Autokefaliczny Kościół Prawosławny - "Hospody pomyłuj" - film dok. TVP 14.45 Być tutaj - kim jestem? 15.10 Telewizja edukacyjna zaprasza 15.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski - Prawa człowieka 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Dla najmłodszych: Ciuchcia - Mikołajki 17.05 J. angielski dla dzieci 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Prawo prawa 17.45 Loża - magazyn teatralny 18.10 "Bill Cosby show" - odc. serialu USA 18.35 Raport - program publicystyczny 19.00 Reflex 19.15 Dobranoc: Bouli 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Magnat prasowy" odc. 1 serialu obyczajowego prod. australijskiej 21.05 ABC ekonomii: Wskaźnik Dow Jonesa 21.10 Polskie ZOO 21.25 Zespół "Zapis" przedstawia 22.00 Rockowy karnawał w Rio de Janeiro (1) - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.30 "Siódemka" w Jedynce: Jean Pervulesco - film dok. prod. francuskiej o pisarzu rumuńskiego pochodzenia 24.00 Jutro w programie 0.05 Noc z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy ze Szczecina 2.05 Zakończenie programu TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.10 Śpiewający duet - odc. filmu francuskiego z serii "Lucky Luke" 8.25 Telewizja biznes 8.55 Świat kobiet 9.25 "Pokolenia" - odc. serialu obyczaj. USA 9.45 Rano 10.00 CNN 10.10 J. angielski -l. 40 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pokolenia" - odc. serialu USA 17.05 Dookoła świata - Operacja Żagiel 91 - pierwszy z trzech odcinków reportażu z udziałem ORP "Iskra", okrętu szkolnego Akademii Marynarki Wojennej w Gdyni 17.30-21.00 Program lokalny ze Szczecina 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 "Przygody dobrego wojaka Szwejka" - odc. 9 serialu austriackiego 22.30 Obrazy, słowa, dźwięki - program o sztuce z Krakowa 23.30 Gwiazdy polskiego rocka (2) - De Mono 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot 9.55 Playabout 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 Mister Ed - serial 11.00 Maude 11.30 The Young Doctors 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. USA 12.30 The Young and the Restless 13.30 Barnaby Jones - serial detek. 14.30 Another World - serial 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. USA 15.45 Wife of the Week - teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - program dla dzieci 18.00 Different Strokes - serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched - serial komediowy o czarownicy 19.00 Family Ties - serial obycz 19.30 One False Move - teleturniej 20.00 Lovet at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Packer Lewis Can't Lose - serial 21.00 Riptide - serial krym. 22.00 Hunter - serial krym. 23.00 WWF - supergwiazdy wolnej amerykanki 24.00 Kino grozy 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Koszykówka w Europie 9.30 Amerykański futbol w college' ach 10.30 Eeurobics 11.00 Jeździectwo 11.30 Pilote - mag. belg 12.00 Snooker - mistrzostwa świata na żywo 14.00 Wyścig dragów 14.50 Golf 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Tenis z Cean 16.00 Narciarstwo 17.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 18.00 Golf z Sun City - retransmisja 20.00 Snooker - MŚ - na żywo 22.00 Gillette World Sport Special - mag. 22.30 Koszykówka 24.00 Żeglarstwo - Puchar Narodów 0.30 Bowling 1.00 Tenis 1.30 Sporty wodne MTV 7.00 Przeboje na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje Toma Waitsa 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inf. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - informator film. 17.30 MTV News at Night - inf. muz., wywiady z artystami 17.45 3 form 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze przeboje, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - informacje muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - informator film. 23.30 MTV News at Hight - informacje muz., wywiady z artystami 23.45 3 form 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos - muzyka nocą. Sat 1 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Wiadomości 8.35 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 General Hospital 9.50 Teleshop 10.10 Ein Duke kommt selten alein 11.05 Die Mike Kruger Show 12.05 Glucksrad 12.45 Tele - Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.35 Bingo 14.00 Mensch, Dino! 14.25 General Hospital - serial famil.USA 15.10 Nachbran - austral. serial famil. 15.35 SAT l - Teleshop 15.50 High Chaparral - western. serial USA 16.45 Cannon - serial krym. USA 17.40 Wiadomości 17.45 Addams Family - serial komed. USA 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Guten Abend. Deutschland - wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad - show 20.05 Wetter News - prognoza pogody 20.15 Tora! Tora! Tora! - film fab. USA 1969 22.05 Wiadomości 22.15 Dreckige Hunde (Dog Slodiers) - film fab. USA 1978 0.20 Wiadomości, sport i pogoda 0.25 Liebe in 3 Dimensionen - film erot. RFN. 1972. RTL Plus 6.00 Fruh-Magazin 8.30 Show-Laden 9.00 Autostrada do nieba 9.45 Reich und Schon 10.10 Wettlauf mit dem Tod 11.00 Show-Laden 11.25 Die wilde Rose 12.15 Delvecchio 12.55 Wiadomości 13.00 Ein Vater zuviel 13.30 Santa Barbara 14.20 Historia Springfieldów 15.05 Der Clan der Wolfe 15.47 Wiadomości 15.50 CHiPs 16.40 Riskant! 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss 17.45 Sterntaler 17.55 Wiadomości 18.00 Die wilde Rose 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Nordwestdeutsche Klassenlotterie 19.20 Pazifikgesch-wader 214 20.15 Airwolf 21.10 Miasteczko Twin Peaks 22.10 Anpfiff 23.05 Tutti Frutti 23.55 Wiadomości 0.05 Mitternachtsstrip 1.10 Catherine-Augen der Lust, film erotyczny hiszp.-RFN 1.50 Zorro gegen Maciste, western wł. 3.10 Fra Diavolo 4.40 Duell im Sattel, western USA Pro 7 6.15 Die Waltons 7.00 1000 Meilen Staub 7.50 Trick 7 8.35 Mister Ed 9.00 Die Baren sind los 9.25 Jane und Kathleen-Schicksalswege zweier Freundinnen 10.15 1000 Meilen Staub. 11.15 Ganz grosse Klasse 11.40 Barney Miller 12.05 Ein Fall fur Professor Chase 12.55 Perry Mason 13.55 Trick 7 14.50 Der frahliche Wanderer 16.40 Hart aber herzlich 17.30 Trick 7 19.25 Bill Cosby Show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Klein Erna auf dem Jungfernstieg, komedia RFN 22.10 Ulice San Francisco 23.15 Trio Infernal, thriller franc.-wł.-RFN 1.00 Wiadomości 1.10 M.A.S.H. 1.35 Special Squad 2.25 Wiadomości 2.35 Bonnie und Clyde 4.20 Wiadomości 4.30 The Champions 5.20 Es darf gelacht werden